Observateurs intériorisés
by Miss Evana
Summary: Petit one-shot entre amis. Une conversation entre deux personnes qui n'ont pas l'habitude de parler pour ne rien dire… Et qui, malgré leur antipathie réciproque, ne sont peut-être pas si différents que ça finalement.


Gakuen Alice ne m'appartient pas bien sûr. J'ai fait ce petit OS juste comme ça, histoire de faire quelque chose avec ces deux persos que j'adore. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Observateurs intériorisés<span>

- T'as faux, c'est racine de trois.

Natsume Hyuuga enleva le manga qui couvrait son visage.

Un jour comme un autre à l'Académie Alice.

Ce cher Narumi avait, une fois de plus, laissé sa chère classe B à ses devoirs… officiellement. C'était peut-être un gay idiot, mais il ne l'était pas au point de croire qu'ils allaient travailler. Enfin, Natsume l'espérait pour lui.

L'excuse bidon de cette fois : il était soi-disant parti faire une promenade de santé dans la forêt du Nord, pour profiter du beau temps. Bien sûr. Avec tous les nuages qu'il y avait aujourd'hui.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

- Regarde ta feuille.

- C'est ça ouais…

Mais il jeta quand même un coup d'œil à sa feuille d'exercices de maths, sortie d'avance pour le prochain cours de Jinno, froissée parce qu'il avait posé ses pieds sur son bureau. Il grimaça.

- 'Tain. T'as raison…

- Comme d'hab'.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et haussa les épaules devant son sourire en coin triomphant. Elle avait croisé les bras, tandis qu'elle se tenait debout devant sa table.

- Je te battrai toujours, Hyuuga. Tu devrais le reconnaître.

- Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre.

- Tu seras toujours _deuxième_ de la classe. Looser.

- Si t'étais pas sa meilleure amie, je t'aurais déjà cramée.

Le sourire en coin d'Hotaru Imai s'élargit.

- Je croyais que t'en avais rien à foutre ?

- Ta gueule.

- Tu pourrais pas de toute façon, j'ai une carapace anti-brûlures qui va jusqu'au quatrième degré.

Elle et ses foutues inventions. Natsume soupira. Ce qui le faisait le plus chier chez cette fille, c'est qu'elle arrivait toujours à se faire respecter – même par lui.

N'empêche, il ne voyait pas ce que Luca lui trouvait.

- Descends-moi d'là tout d'suite, Kitsumene !

La voix bien connue lui fit tourner la tête (au sens propre, pour une fois) et il grimaça à nouveau devant la scène qui se jouait plus loin.

Une jolie fille aux cheveux châtain clair délicatement ondulés flottait à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol. Ses yeux noisettes et son sourire incroyable auraient pu faire tourner bien des têtes, si elle n'avait pas été en train de gesticuler comme une gamine dans les airs, ce qui était assez ridicule.

- A vos ordres, princesse ! s'exclama le garçon à l'œil de renard.

- Nan mais pas comme çaaa… aaaïeuh !

Mikan Sakura se releva aussitôt en grimaçant, une main sur les reins, remerciant ses amis qui s'étaient précipités pour l'aider, d'un signe de tête. Elle jeta un coup d'œil énervé à Kitsumene et se tourna vers son camarade de toujours.

- Eh, Koko, dis-lui un peu ce à quoi je suis en train de penser !

- Je préfère pas, répondit le liseur d'esprit, c'est pas très poli.

Au fond de la classe, Natsume se tourna vers Hotaru.

- Pourquoi t'as pas descendu Kitsumene d'un coup de canon ?

- Pourquoi tu lui as pas cramé le derrière ?

Natsume poussa un juron.

- Je te dis qu'un jour, tu vas devoir t'inquiéter pour le tien.

- Je croyais que tu ne me ferais rien parce ce que je suis « sa » meilleure amie ?

Le garçon aux yeux rubis détourna les yeux, gêné.

- C'est mignon, ça, Hyuuga. Tu aurais pu dire, « parce que tu es la copine de mon meilleur ami »…

Elle désigna d'un coup de tête le garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, qui se trouvait en face de Mikan, aux côtés de Kokoroyomi et Kitsumene, serrant le lapin blanc qu'il tenait dans ses bras d'un air nerveux, n'ayant pas trop l'air de savoir quel parti prendre.

- … Mais non, il fallait que tu penses à ton amoureuse d'abord…

Il lui lança un regard glacial. Ou plutôt, il tenta de la réduire en cendres de son regard.

Mikan, pendant ce temps, jetait des regards mauvais à Kokoroyomi et Kitsumene qui s'en tapaient cinq.

- … Mais bien sûr, tu n'as rien osé faire pour la défendre, parce que tu veux toujours garder cet air cool qui est, entre-nous soit dit, ridicule.

- ... Tu peux parler, Miss « Je me la joue poupée de glace ».

Pour une fois, Hotaru ne trouva rien à répondre, et un échange de regards acérés s'ensuivit.

Echange que Mikan remarqua. Haussant un sourcil, elle attrapa Luca par le bras (histoire de montrer aux deux farceurs, qui rigolaient toujours, qu'elle avait un allié) et l'entraîna avec elle au fond de la classe.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? dit-elle en regardant le concours de « T'évites-mon-regard-t'as-perdu » qui se jouait entre son copain et sa meilleure amie.

Natsume, acceptant galamment de perdre (reconnaissons entre nous que c'était plutôt parce qu'il ne pouvait pas résister à un appel de sa chérie), brisa le contact pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Mikan.

Hotaru eut un léger rire sarcastique, qu'il tenta d'ignorer, néanmoins furieux.

- Le chat sauvage est un vrai petit chaton apprivoisé, dit-elle à voix basse.

Il ne put s'empêcher de la fusiller du regard.

- … C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Luca d'une voix timide.

Les yeux améthyste de la poupée glaciale se tournèrent vers le futur membre de la SPA.

Ce fut au tour de Natsume de ricaner.

- Alooooors ? dit Mikan, ennuyée. Vous nous faites partager vos secrets ?

Les yeux du chat noir se noyèrent dans ceux de la lumière qui éclairait sa vie.

- Je te trompe avec Imai. Jalouse ?

La mâchoire de la brunette aux yeux d'ange se décrocha.

- Quoi ! fit-elle d'un ton mélodramatique, les mains sur les hanches. Comment _osez-vous_ me faire ça !

Natsume haussa les épaules.

- Je rigole. T'es vraiment idiote.

- Natsume Hyuuga ! s'écria Mikan. Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de me traiter d'idiote ! Tu veux vraiment que j'te rende ton cristal d'alice ?

Natsume leva les yeux au ciel.

- Quel vieux couple, commenta Hotaru, s'adressant à Luca.

- Ouais… approuva celui-ci. Mais dis-moi, euh, enfin… Vous n'avez vraiment pas…

La jeune fille l'observa d'un air amusé.

- T'es bête, Luca, intervint le chat noir. Franchement, tu devrais savoir que l'idée de me balader main dans la main avec une autre fille que Mikan me donne envie de vomir.

- Natsume ! T'es trop chou ! s'exclama celle-ci, rosissant d'un coup et oubliant sa colère.

- Surtout si c'est _elle_, ajouta Natsume après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dégoûté à l'Alice de l'invention.

BANG!

De la fumée se déploya dans la classe, et, sans se préoccuper des élèves qui s'étaient tournés vers eux après avoir sursauté, Hotaru rangea tranquillement son canon à cons, sorti de nulle part.

- Et tu devrais savoir, Luca, que la chose est réciproque, dit l'Alice de l'invention après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dégoûté à sa victime assommée.

Elle regarda tranquillement son copain et sa meilleure amie, dont les yeux s'étaient élargis, et haussa les épaules.

- J'avais envie de faire ça depuis tout à l'heure.

- Hotaruuu ! s'exclama Mikan en reprenant ses esprits. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à mon copain !

- Il avait besoin d'une bonne leçon, de toute façon…

Hotaru se tourna vers Luca et remarqua son air ennuyé.

- Quoi ? Il se réveillera, t'inquiète pas.

- Nan, mais c'est pas ça… Enfin…

- Nooon… Me dis pas que tu t'en fais encore !

Hotaru eut un petit sourire en coin, puis elle se pencha vers son copain et l'embrassa sur la joue. Luca devint aussitôt rouge vif et un sourire légèrement idiot se dessina sur son visage.

En deux temps trois mouvements, le génie des inventions avait sorti de nulle part un appareil photo 'Made by Hotaru Imai' et avait capturé cette image.

- La tête de Luca Nogi après un bisou de sa copine. Hmm, voilà qui devrait rapporter gros.

Luca reprit ses esprits et la regarda, stupéfait, réfléchir en calculant dans sa tête, les yeux rivés sur sa photo.

- Et si on rajoute les fans humaines aux animaux… Ouais, j'éviterai juste de mentionner la partie « copine »…

- Tu-ne-vas-pas-vendre-cette-photo ? s'exclama son copain à toute vitesse.

Elle releva la tête, sourit, puis rangea la photo dans sa poche.

- Désolée, je t'aime beaucoup, mais j'aime aussi _beaucoup_ l'argent… Et les affaires sont les affaires… Sur ce, je vous laisse, à plus tard.

- Hotaru ! J'en ai pas fini avec toi ! s'écria Mikan, penchée sur Natsume, essayant de le réveiller.

- On verra ça plus tard… Le business passe toujours en premier, tu devrais le savoir, idiote.

Et, avant que Mikan et Luca, outrés, n'aient pu faire un geste, elle se précipita vers la fenêtre et sauta sur son canard volant, qui se trouvait là en cas de fuite improvisée.

Luca, lui courant après, se précipita aussi vers la fenêtre et siffla son ami l'aigle géant, qui s'empressa de voler littéralement à son secours. Le blond s'envola à son tour à la poursuite d'Hotaru sous les yeux des élèves amusés.

- Rah, j'y crois pas ! ronchonna Mikan.

Elle se pencha à nouveau vers son copain et passa ses jambes de part et d'autre de lui pour le secouer.

- Natsume ! Réveille-toi !

- Je _suis_ réveillé.

- Quoi ? Tu aurais pu m'aider à retenir Hotaru !

Il haussa les épaules, se redressant légèrement.

- C'était plus marrant de te voir essayer de me ranimer.

- Mais… !

Ne trouvant rien à répliquer, elle lui fit la grimace.

- Bon, c'est pas que je t'apprécie pas sur moi, au contraire, mais ce serait mieux si on allait dans un endroit plus confortable… si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il y eut quelques sifflements moqueurs derrière eux.

- M…Mais… C'est pas c'que vous croyez ! bafouilla Mikan en s'empressant de se relever avant de se retourner, toute rouge.

- Ah mais on croit rien, on constate, dit Kokoroyomi.

- MIKAN SAKURA! s'exclama une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et raides, dont les mèches étaient bouclées. En tant que présidente du fan-club de Natsume et Luca, je t'interdis d'aller faire des choses bizarres avec l'une de nos idoles !

- Mais puisque je te dis, bouclettes… se défendit Mikan encore plus gênée.

- Et ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER COMME ÇA !

Natsume se releva à son tour, s'étira et posa tranquillement une main sur la taille de sa copine.

- Désolée, l'algue, mais étant donné que tes « idoles » sont tous les deux en couple, faut pas te voiler la face…

Sumire, d'abord interdite, tourna la tête et se mit à bouder.

- Mais on fait pas « des choses bizarres » ! s'exclama Mikan.

- … Ça ne saurait tarder, Miss Fraises !

Trois secondes plus tard (le temps que l'info monte au cerveau), elle cria, devenue presque aussi rouge que les yeux de Natsume :

- Mais t'as rien d'autre à faire dans la vie que de regarder mes sous-vêtements !

- Faut croire que non, dit-il en haussant à nouveau les épaules.

- Mon copain n'est qu'un pervers ! constata-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le dénommé eut un sourire en coin.

- Bon, on y va ?

- Où ça ?

- Dans ta chambre… Me frappe pas, je rigole. Tu voulais pas courir après Imai ?

- Ah si, oui ! Vite, il reste plus qu'une demi-heure avant le début du cours de maths !

- Ouais… D'ailleurs… Attends deux secondes.

Sans prêter attention à ses camarades qui le regardait, toujours amusés par les scènes de ménages quotidiennes, il se dirigea vers la table qu'occupait Hotaru.

Le cahier de maths de celle-ci était ouvert, avec les exercices faits. Il les parcourut d'un regard agacé qui finit par s'éclairer. Il attrapa un stylo qui traînait.

Deux secondes plus tard, il retournait vers Mikan qu'il prit à nouveau par la taille, l'entraînant vers la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ? demanda celle-ci tandis qu'ils sortaient.

- … Oh, rien.

Un rayon de soleil perça les nuages, venant éclairer la classe, et la feuille d'Hotaru.

Une réponse y était entourée et une flèche indiquait : « Et là, c'est √2. Looser. »


End file.
